Cyber Love!
by MegaMan Fan Girl
Summary: It's the not-too-distant future, a time when internet technology has swept the world into the Network Age! Everyone carries around a portable communications deviced called a "PET." Each PET contains a unique personality program, or NetNavi, that freely navigates the CyberWorld. MegaManxOC Lan HikarixOC
1. Jack In! Megaman!

_**[Chapter 1: Jack-In Megaman!]**_

Game Arcade!

A young girl about the age of 12 stood off to the side as she watched two young boys around her age NetBattling each other. She was beautiful young girl with dirty blond mid-thigh length hair that's naturally highlighted with auburn tied back in a ponytail by a purple ribbon on top of her head as her bangs cover her forehead well the rest frames her face, Caucasian colored skin, dark brown almost black colored eyes, and a slight hourglass figure. She had her arms crossed as she glared at the bigger one of the two boys.

"You no win!" a voice cried from the stadium that the two stood in front of making the blond to look back to see that two small figures fighting. "Me want no more Netnavi!"

The bigger of the two small figures went in for an attack making the blond to narrow her eyes.

"Blaster!" the skinnier one of the two called, "Battle Chip in! Download!"

"Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts!"

"Cyber Sword! Battle Chip in! Download!"

The small figure's arm turned into a sword, but when he slammed it down the sword broke on contact with the bigger ones arms.

"Delete him Gutsman!"

"This is not looking good is it Misaki?" a voice asked.

The blond haired girl pulled a device that "PET" on top to see a small female with pink chin length hair that was accessorized with a hairband that has two long red strings attention with yellow ends while her bangs covered her forehead, Caucasian colored skin, and hot pink colored eyes. The blond girl smiled.

"No it's not," the girl answered, "Lan is going to lose to Dex once again."

"Mind if I take on Gutsman?" the pink haired female asked, "you know as well as I do Misaki that he's no match for him."

"Every well, Yang," the girl, now known as Misaki agreed, "but after this."

"Of course," the female, now, know as Yang said with a nod of her head.

Misaki looked up back at the fight to see that Lan was losing.

'He can't win against Dex and Gutsman with a standard Netnavi,' Misaki thought with a sigh.

"Recreating right arm execute!" Lan said as his navi's arm started to repair itself, "stream out of there!"

"Not so fast!" Dex told him before Gutsman attacked once again.

_**Netnavi, Logging out!**_

"Oh yeah!" Dex cheered, "give it up everybody! Dex wins yet again!" Dex looked at Lan as Misaki walked up to her friend well she glared at Dex. "Lan, quite playing like a rookie! Or you'll never beat my Gutsman!"

"Hey, Dex!" Misaki yelled when she saw that Lan looked down making the bigger boy look at her. "Let's see if you can handle me and Yang?"

"You and your puny Netnavi are just girls," Dex told her making Misaki's right eye to twitch.

"This is not good," another female voice sounded.

Lan looked behind him to see a red head girl standing there.

"I have to agree Maylu," Lan seconded.

They both looked back at the people in the crowd were slowly backing up.

"Are you saying that we girls are weak?" Misaki asked.

"That's what I'm saying," Dex answered.

"Then prove it," Misaki challenged, "in a NetBattle." She pulled out her PET. "Jack In-Yang!"

"Jack In-Gutsman!"

"**And Power UP**!"

Both Navis appeared in front of each other before the words 'Battle Start' appeared and Gutsman was the first to make a move, but Yang dodged him with fast movements. Yang then shot forward towards Gutsman brought her leg fare back behind her before she kicked Gutsman.

"ROLLING THUNDER!" Yang cried before her foot made contact with Gutsman's face making him slide way from her on his back.

"Aqua Tower!" Misaki cried, "Battle Chip in! Download!"

Yang felt a power surge through her arm before she slammed her hand on the ground.

"AQUA TOWER!"

A tower of water knocked into Gutsman sending back again to the ground with a hard thud making Lan and Maylu to gasp in shock.

"Now to end this," Misaki told Yang.

"Ready when you are Misaki," Yang stated.

"Let's try this battle chip," Misaki said as she held up a chip, "Spreader! Battle Chip in! Download!"

Yang's right arm transform into a gun that she aimed at Gutsman who was once again back on his feet before she fired a shot that turned into multiples shots and about 5 of them hit Gutsman.

_**Gutsman, Logging out!**_

Yang smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest while Misaki cackled at the look of disbelief on Dex's face while Lan and Maylu walked to her.

"That was great Misaki," Maylu told her with a smile.

"Totally," Lan agreed.

"Thanks guys," Misaki thanked before she looked at Yang. "Jack-Out Yang!"

_**Yang, Logging out!**_

Heading home!

Misaki slowly paddle next to Lan as he bladed next to Maylu was riding a scooter as they head for their homes.

"That makes 18 NetBattles I've lost to Dex and Gutsman already," Lan told them.

"I know, but what do you expect when you have a plain old Netnavi," Maylu said with sympathy.

Just then two ringings could be heard making them stop to where the two girls pulled out their PETs.

"Maylu, calender up link," a blond female Navi said, "you have a piano lesson now.

"Oh yeah," Maylu said with a smile, "thanks a lot Roll."

"And you have a guitar lesson now as well Misaki," Yang informed her NetOp.

"Thanks Yang," Misaki thanked before both she and Maylu put their PETs away.

"If only I had a constum made Netnavi like you both," Lan sighed.

Maylu and Misaki smiled at Lan before they looked behind them when they heard a voice.

"Maylu!" Dex called, "wait a second Maylu?" Misaki let out a sigh as she just shooked her head. "Let me walk you home!"

"See you later Lan," both girls said before they left going different ways.

Fushichou's residents!

Misaki paddled up to a sat of gates, but stopped so she could push in a key code before the pair of gates opened, she paddle her bike right on in, and up the long drive way. It wasn't long till she had stopped in front of a mansion when an older looking man wearing a black suite walked up to her.

"Welcome home Miss Misaki," the man greeted.

"Thank you, Jack," Misaki said as she got off her bike.

"Allow me to put your bike away Ma'am," Jack told her.

"Very well," Misaki agreed before she allowed to wheel her bike away before walking inside.

When Misaki walked inside she saw a young boy around her age with auburn short massy hair that has his bangs cover his forehead, Caucasian colored skin, amethyst colored eyes, and a slight muscular figure.

"Hello Misaki," the boy greeted.

"Hello Arashi," Misaki greeted back.

"Have fun at the Arcade today?" he asked as he walked into the a large sized living room.

"Not really," Misaki answered.

"Let me guess?" Arashi asked as he pretended to think, "Lan was beaten by Dex and fat boy was beaten by you?"

"Yup," Misaki answered, "and just because we don't like Dex doesn't mean we should call him fat boy, Arashi."

"Come on," Arashi groaned, "he's not here is he?"

"That's not the point Arashi," Misaki answered, "Mom and Dad wants us to be polite to others even if their not here."

Just then Jack walked inside with a smile and kids smiled at him as they nodded to him.

"Miss Misaki, you have a guitar lesson," Jack reminded her.

"Thank you, Jack," Misaki thanked before she head up the stairs to her room, but stopped and looked at Jack. "Jack, do you need me to look at the oven to make sure that there are no problems?"

"That's alright Miss Misaki," Jack answered, "I already had Ninjaman check it out for me."

Misaki nodded before she walked back up stairs before heading over to a door on the right hand. She entered the room and took in the sight. The room's floor had a black carpet, the walls where painted white, the furniture was made from red wood trees, her bedding was pink with a phoenix symbol in the middle of it, and last, but not least next to her bed was a constum made acoustic guitar. After letting out a sigh Misaki walked over to the bed, picked up the guitar, sat down on the bed, pulled her PET where Yang brought up a music sheet for the guitar, and started playing. Yang smiled as she listened to her NetOp play loving the sweet melody that came with every note and there were times that Misaki would sing, but tight now she was playing the guitar getting the use to the notes. Misaki practice the guitar for a bit longer before she finally stopped and started on her homework before she ready for bed.

Next Day: Dentech Academy's Computer System!

Yang and Roll stood talking to each others while their NetOps where in class learning when Gutsman appeared in the system making them look over.

"Hey, there Gutsman," Roll greeted, "how's it rolling?"

"Dex likes Maylu," Gutsman answered, "wants to take her to movies, Guts."

"Ah, come on," Roll sighed, "get real Gutsman." She then pulled up Maylu's calender for the week. "She has piano lessons."

"No movie?" Gutsman asked.

"No way," Roll answered.

"Then Gutsman well take Roll to movies," Gutsman said out of the blue.

"What?" both female Netnavis asked in surprise.

"Gutsman think Roll is nice," Gutsman said as he hugged Roll, "what Roll thinks of Gutsman?"

"I'll show you what I think," Roll answered, "Roll Blast!"

Yang laughed when Roll attacked Gutsman and sent him to the ground and she could hear Maylu and Misaki laughing quietly as well.

Real World!

"Seattle down Dex," Miss Mari, the 5th grade teacher said, "the bell hasn't rung yet. If your going to send E-mail wait until after school." The whole laughed at this making Dex blush. "Alright everybody let's back to the lesson. As I was saying..."

After School!

Maylu and Misaki where at Maylu's house practicing together finding it to be more fun that way unaware of what was happening downstairs until it was to late. Both of their Navis quickly left to go find help so they head right for the school.

School's Computer System!

"Some one help!" both Roll and Yang cried before they appeared in front of Gutsman and a new Navi.

Yang and Roll looked at the New Navi with worried looks.

"It's Maylu and Misaki," Yang said with a panic tone.

"Their in trouble," Roll finished.

"Maylu and Misaki?" the New Navi asked, "what kind of trouble?"

"Here's the up link," Roll said as she pulled up a screen to show them Maylu and Misaki coughing. "Everything just went up in flames."

"This can't be happening," Dex's voice sounded.

"It is happening," Lan's voice sounded next, "Megaman, listen you've got to Cyber Link there through the internet!"

"Transmitting," the new navi that was now known as Megaman said before looking at the two girls. "Alright. Roll, Yang let's do this."

Both girls nodded before all three of them disappeared.

Maylu's House Oven system!

It wasn't long till Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, and Yang appeared in the oven's net work to see a lot of flames.

"Talk about a firewall," Megaman said before he started to shot at everyone of the viruses that were there. "Those where the last two."

"You've stopped them just in time Megaman," Roll praised.

Yang and Megaman acted quickly and jumped back bring Roll with them when they saw some thing coming at them before looking up to see an outline of a Netnavi.

"Who is this guy?" Megaman asked, but the two girls where just as confused as he was.

"Torchman, little man," the Netnavi answered as he moved forward to where they could see him. "Time to bring things to a boil!"

Both Yang and Roll moved out of the way as Torchman attack, but Megaman brought his arms in front of him and the attack hit a shield that was knocking him back a few feet before the last shot sent him flying into Gutsman knocking them both to the ground.

"Gutsman..." Gutsman stood up before he charged, "coming!"

"No wait!" Megaman called out to him, "Gutsman!"

It was to late cause with one attack from Torchman made Gutsman log out quickly.

_**Gutsman, Logging out!**_

It was then that Lan's voice sounded.

"You ready Megaman?" Lan asked.

"It's mega time," Megaman answered.

"Let's go!" Lan told him, "Blaster! Battle Chip In! Download!" Megaman's right arm was turned into a gun which he fired at Torchman causing a spread of shots. "Now try this! Cyber Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

Megaman jumped at Torchman once his arm turned into a sword cutting off the enemy Netnavi's arm off making him log out.

_**Torchman, Logging out!**_

Both Yang and Roll ran over to Megaman with smiles before they both hugged him.

"You did it!" they both cried.

"Yeah," Megaman agreed with a laugh as he, too, smiled.


	2. Subway Scrambles!

_**[Chapter 2: Subway Scrambles!]**_

Maylu's house!

"Misaki," Maylu's voice called out.

"What is it Maylu?" Misaki asked as she opened her eyes having spent the night at Maylu's place.

"I just got a message from Gutsman," Maylu answered, "Dex is in the hospital cause something bite him."

Misaki sat up stretched followed by a yawn before she stood up once again stretching.

"Let me get dressed," Misaki sighed.

Maylu smiled as she nodded before Misaki gathered up her things and walked into the bathroom where she washed her face, got dressed, combed her hair, and put it up into it's usually ponytail before walking out. Maylu was waiting for Misaki down stairs who was dressed in a black jean vest over a pink tight v-neck tank top, faded black mini jean shorts accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, black mid-thigh length socks, red tennis shoes with white shoe laces, and a silver chain necklace that has a Phoenix pendent hanging from it.

"Let's go," Maylu said as she grabbed Misaki's wrist and pulled over to Lan's.

All three off then took off for Dentech hospital so that two of them could check up on Dex.

Dentech hospital!

Misaki stood next to Maylu who stood next to Lan with an indifferent look on her face as they all stood next to Dex's hospital bed.

"Thanks for coming," Dex said in a robotic like voice, "now please go home. Visiting hours are over and I need my sleep."

"It's only 3 o'clock in the afternoon," Lan told him in shock, "Gutsman sent us an E-mail saying you were hurt or something. We just want to make sure you were alright."

"Gutsman made bobo..." Gutsman was interrupted by Dex slamming the PET down.

"There's nothing wrong," Dex said once again in a robotic like voice, "I'm absolutely fine."

"Oh really?" Lan asked with a smirked, "then why is your leg up in the air?" Lan walked up to the bed and took hold of the blanket. "What are you hiding?"

"No!" Dex yelled in fear, "please don't!"

"Pika..." Lan started to say as he pulled the covers off. "Boo?"

Maylu gasped in shock before she and Misaki started to giggle though Maylu tried to hide it while Misaki giggled out right as Lan busted up laughing cause attached to Dex's leg was a robotic cat.

"It isn't funny!" Dex told them, "stop laughing! I'm so embarrassed!"

"I'm sorry Dex," Maylu said, "I don't mean to laugh at ya it's just that..." She opened one eye, looked, closed the eye, and laughed a bit more. "That cat toy made you a cat toy."

"That dumb thing is no toy!" Dex told them, "it's a high tech rat trapping machine!"

"Well dude, it looks like you got your moneys worth," Lan told him with a smirk.

"That little monster bagged himself a big one," Misaki joined in on the joke.

"I'm going to bag YOU!" Dex growled at Misaki, "well as soon as I get this rotten thing off me!" Lan and Misaki turned to leave. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?!"

"Well, since you don't want any visitors," Lan said in a thoughtful tone as he stood next to Maylu. "I guess Maylu, Misaki, and I well go off and..." Lan then wrapped an arm around Maylu's shoulder. "Sing some Karaoke."

"What?" Dex asked.

Maylu smiled which made Misaki to giggle when she cought on to the red heads plans.

"Here's something to sing about," Maylu told Lan as she stepped on his foot making him let go and then elbowed him in the gut.

Both Maylu and Misaki started to walk out leaving Lan on the floor holding his stomach.

"Nice singing Lan," they heard Dex say before he start laughing which caused his leg to fall and him to cry out in pain.

Sal's flower shop!

Misaki and Lan where setting at a table in a flower shop with a cup of tea in front of them and their PETs off to the side.

"Hows Dex feeling?" a female voice asked, "I heard that something bit him."

"Yeah, poor cat well never be the same," Lan laughed, "we checked on him today. He's fine; he's just being a baby."

Lan took a sip of his tea before sticking his tongue out making Misaki to giggle before she smelled her own cup.

"Thanks for the tea Sal," Misaki thanked, "it tastes as good as it smells. Don't you agree Lan?"

Lan looked at her funny as she took a sip of the tea.

"Glad you like it, guys," Sal said as she looked over at them, "there's plenty. Help yourself to seconds if you want more."

"I will," Misaki told her with a smile.

"Hey Misaki," Yang said from her PET making her NetOp to look at her, "I'm concerned about that robo rat trap that attack Dex."

"Hmm...that is kinda weird," Misaki agreed, "do you think world 3 has anything to do with it?"

"Who is this World 3?" Lan asked, "who are they anyways?"

"Are you serious?" Misaki asked in shock, "please tell me, your joking?"

"Lan has no idea," Megaman answered for his NetOp, "he doesn't follow current events."

"Thanks a lot," Lan said sarcastically as he, Misaki, and Yang looked at the blue Navi. "I didn't ask for your help."

"It is important that you know Lan," Sal said as she walked over to them, "World 3's mission is to disrupt and take over the Cybermatrix."

"But how do they plan to do that?" Lan asked her.

"They plan to plant viruses in the network," Sal answered, "causing those cyber fires we had before. But don't worry as long as we stay alert, I'm sure we'll figure out a way to deal with them."

Just then a woman walked into the shop.

"Umm...excuse me?"

Sal looked over at her with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she called out, "I'll be right there!" Sal ran over to the woman. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Hmm," Lan mumbled, "World 3 sounds like trouble."

Dentech City Sidewalk!

Both Lan and Misaki where walking down the streets of Dentech City when they heard a whistle just as an older looking man pulled to a stop on a bike in front of them.

"Hey, Masya," Lan greeted.

"I bet you just came from a silly net game," Masya said.

"Actually we just came from the hospital," Lan stated.

"The Hospital?" Masya asked as he got into Lan's face a bit, "I told ya all to eat more fish and get your calcium. I just knew this was gonna happen!"

"No, no," Misaki spoked up, "we're fine. It's Dex that's in the hospital."

"Oh no," Masya said with sorrow, "then Dex isn't getting enough calcium."

"Masya, Dex's problem has nothing to do with calcium," Misaki started to explain, "you see..."

"He's a big kid," Masya said ignoring Misaki, "if his bones are getting weak then he could develop Osteoporosis!" Lan and Misaki looked over at each other. "He could be in serious trouble here! This is a bonafy emergency! It's time for Masya's fresh fish intervention. I'm coming Dex!"

"I don't think it'll help," Lan said before he shouted, "hey, Masya, you'll find him at Dentech Hospital!" Masya said something that made Misaki and Lan to look at each other again. "He's not listening. He's ear must be full of calcium."

"Mm-mm," Misaki agreed before something cought her eye. "Huh?" She looked over to see their 5th grade teacher standing outside a shop. "That looks like Miss Mari."

Lan looked over just in time to see her walk into the shop.

"Yeah, that is her," Lan agreed, "let's go say hi."

"Okay," Misaki agreed.

It wasn't long till they where standing outside the shop.

"Whoa, look at all of those antics," Lan told her.

"That explains why she looked like she was nervous," Misaki spoked up.

"What?" Lan asked in shock, "why would a lady like Miss Mari be nervous about antic shopping?"

"That's not what she's doing," Misaki said as she turned to face Lan. "That lady that Miss Mari is with is a fortuneteller. Her name is Miyu and they say she can predict the future."

"Wow," Lan breathed as he looked back inside, "that's cool."

Inside Miyu's shop!

Both Lan and Misaki walked inside the shop smiling.

"Hey, Miss Mari," Lan greeted making the teacher to look over at them with surprised, "Miss Mari, you don't seem like the kind of person to believe in this kind of stuff."

"Well, actually," Miss Mari said nervously, "this is my first time."

"Me, too," Misaki said as she walked over to Miyu's desk, "I've always wanted to have my fortune read." Lan walked up behind her then. "Could you please?"

"Hey, can you really predict the future?" Lan asked.

"I need silence," Miyu spoked up making them all to quiet down. "Water."

"Water?" the three of them asked as they looked closer.

"I'm sensing a sudden rush of flowing water like a flood," Miyu answered.

"Are you sure?" Lan asked as he stood up straight, "I don't see anything, but that giant marble."

"I seeing you," Miyu said as she looked at Lan.

"Me?" Lan asked, "in there? Nice try, but I still don't believe you."

"I'm seeing your NetNavi as well as," Miyu stated.

"Megaman?" Lan asked in shock, "what does he have to do with anything?"

"You must be very careful Lan," Miyu told him ignoring his questions, "both of you."

Everyone was quiet for a while till they heard some one yell that made them jump.

"OW! Get off of me!"

Outside!

All three of them walked outside of the shop to see that Dex had been bitten once again only this time by a robotic dog making Misaki to giggle quietly.

"Dex?" Lan asked, "what happened?"

"Oh my goodness," Miss Mari gasped.

"Let go of me you can Canine!" Dex shouted as he shooked his leg knocking the dog off.

"You sure have a way with animals," Lan said as he walked up to Dex.

"I feel like a human chew toy!" It was then that Miss Mari screamed making them to look over just in time to see the dog steal her purse.

"That dog just stoled my hand bag!"

"Don't worry," Lan told her, "I'll get it."

He then jumped up into the air and placed on his roller blades just as Misaki unfolded her bike and hopped on.

"Right behind ya!" she called as they took off after the dog.

The chase!

"Slow down!" Lan called out to the dog, "you metal mutt!"

"Oh no!" Misaki cried as the dog made his way towards the subway. "He's getting away!"

"That's the subway!" Lan told her as they speeded up.

Once they where there, Lan removed his blades while Misaki folded her bike up and they both raced inside making it just in time for the train.

The Train!

"Made it," Misaki panted

Both Lan and Misaki panted for a bit longer to get back their breathing before they decided to look around for the dog. It wasn't long till they found it just setting on the ground with Miss Mari hang bag.

"There he is," Lan pointed out as he walked closer to the dog.

"Careful," Misaki told him with worry in her voice.

Lan reached a hand and the robot dog just rubbed against his hand.

"He's friendly now," Lan stated.

"I wonder if a World 3 virus did this to him," Misaki said in a thoughtful tone before they felt a jolt. "Oh no! What's happening?"

They looked up to see that the numbers where increasing.

"We're going way to fast!" Lan answered, 'the train's totally out of control!' Both Lan and Misaki took off for the front car and Lan grabbed a fire extinguisher. "Watch out!" The people in the front car looked at him as he ran through. "Coming through!"

Lan through the fire extinguisher at the window breaking it and allowing them to open the door where the people got the driver out and Lan along with Misaki walked in. Lan sat down in the driver chair as Misaki stood behind him.

"This thing looks pretty complicated Lan," Misaki told him as she looked at the controls.

"Attention!" a computer voice said, "maximum sped exceeded!" Lan and Misaki looked up to see that there was another train in front of them and they where about to hit it. "Collision emitted."

"Hold on!" Lan told her, "it's about to get ugly!" They closed their eyes waiting for the collision, but when it didn't come they looked up to see that the other train was not in front of them anymore making Lan and Misaki let out a sigh. "It's not over yet."

"Hey, Lan!" Megaman called out to them, "your running out of tracks fast! Better let us help!"

"Jack us into the trains computer!" Yang added, "we can find the problem!"

"Good idea," Lan said as he took out his PET as well as Misaki, "we can do that, huh?"

"Alright," Misaki agreed, "we're counting on you two."

"Let's do it!" Lan said as he pulled out the cord, "Jack-In Megaman!"

"Jack-In Yang!"

"**And Power Up**!"

Net!

Both Yang and Megaman started to take out the virus with their main weapons before they ran over to the train controls.

"Train Controls, can you get up?" Megaman asked.

"No," the controls static voice answered, "disabled."

Megaman looked Yang who returned the look both knowing that they had to work fast.

Real world!

"A computer virus caused all of this?" Misaki asked as she and Lan looked at their PETs.

"So the train's control program is down then the viruses are driving this thing," Lan said in shock, "how do we stop?"

"It won't be easy you guys," Megaman told them, "I've got a plan, but I'm gonna need your help to pull it off. You've gotta move all of the passengers to the second car as quickly as you can."

"No problem," Lan told him, "then what?"

"I'll tell you when you get there," Megaman answered, "you gotta hurry Lan. We're running out of time!"

"Ok, let's do this," Lan told Misaki as they made sure that they had their PETs with them. They moved as quickly as they could to everyone into the second car. "Ok, Megaman." Lan looked at his PET once everyone was in the Second car. "Everyone's moved to the second car. Now what?"

"You've gotta separate the first cart from the second cart," Megaman answered, "once your free, the second car should guild to a natural stop. Find the release mechanism and unlock it."

"Release mechanism," Lan said to be sure, "got it. No problem."

Net!

Megaman and Yang were quick to finish deleting the viruses, but all of a sudden Megaman was hit with some kind of lighting attack making him to cry out in pain. Yang let out a gasp as she quickly spun around to see Megaman fall to his knees just as a NetNavi appeared behind him.

"Hey, kids," the Netnavi said, "I'm afraid you two have gone to far."

"So your the one," Megaman said as he looked behind him, "you caused the train to go out of control didn't you?"

"That's right," the NetNavi answered, "the name's Elecman. And I'm here to delete you."

"Dream on sparky," Megaman told him as he glared before he quickly got up and started to shot at Elecman with his Megabuster, but Elecman quickly dodged the attacks. "What's this guy made of?"

"Nice try," Elecman told him as he appeared behind Megaman and just by touching his shoulder Elecman was able to send a shock wave through him.

"MEGAMAN!" Yang cried out as she reached over to the fallen blue NetNavi where she dropped to her knees next to him.

With Yang's help Megaman was able to get to one knee just as Elecman raised his hands into the air.

"ELECTRIC BLAZE!"

Megaman quickly pushed Yang out of the way of way and she watched in horror as the attack went straight for Megaman.

"Barrier!" Lan's voice sounded as the attack came at him. "Battle Chip In! Download!"

Just at the attack was about to hit him a barrier appeared to block the attack and protect Megaman.

"What happened?" Elecman asked while Yang let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah!" Megaman said as he stood up. "right on time!"

"Sorry I left you both hanging so long," Lan told them, "let's circuit it, Megaman! Blaster! Battle Chip In! Download!" Megaman's lower arm turned into a gun that he fired at Elecman. "Now rewire this spark plug! Cyber Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

Megaman's arm turned into a sword this time while Elecman's arm also turned into a sword. Megaman charged at Elecman and it happened so fast that Yang didn't know what happened.

"Nasty little Navi," Elecman said, "say so long to your systems."

"Nice try," Megaman told him, "but my Cyber Sword is quicker then you think." To Yang and Elecman's surprised, the conductors on Elecman's back where cut in half.

"You may have won this battle," Elecman told him as he turned around, "but I'll be back."

_**Elecman, Logging Out!**_

Yang smiled as she ran over to Megaman who stood up and turned around just in time for Yang to hug him making the blue navi to blush as he returned the hug.

"We did it!" Lan cheered, "oh, yeah! That was like mega amazing!" Just then the alarms went off making both Navis to let go of each others and look up. "I forgot about that! Now how am I going to get out of this?"

"Lan!" Yang called out, "the viruses are gone!"

"You should be able to stop the train manually," Megaman added in, "switch to manual over ride!"

"I'm on it," Lan told him.

"Good," Megaman said, "hit the breaks!" Lan did just as he was told to do making the train stop only 2" from the wall before he jacked out Megaman who grabbed a hold of Yang. Lan was just about to leave when firefighters appeared and unleashed water, a lot of it, too. "Hey, Lan!" Yang snirked when she heard the cheerfulness in Megaman's voice as she stood next to him. "It came true."

"What came true?" Lan asked.

"The fortuneteller from the shop," Megaman answered, "don't you remember? Miyu predicted that there'll be water in our future. Isn't that amazing? Aren't you impressed?"

"Yeah, I'm impressed," Lan answered angrily, "that I didn't drown!"

Both Navis look at each other before laughing much to Lan's annoyance.

Real World: Outside of the Subway!

Lan walked out of the subway before he sneezed when a yellow taxi pulled to a stop and the door opened to reveal Misaki who got out quickly and ran over to Lan.

"Lan!" she called as she hugged him making the boy blush as he hugged her, "oh, your alright!"

"Uh?" Lan asked as he just continued to blush, "yeah, Misaki. I'm fine."

"Your quite the hero Lan," Miss Mari said with a smile, "I'm proud of you."

"Lan so great," Dex growled in annoyance, "hey, hero! I could have done it, too, you know." Just then the robot dog bite Dex this time making him pale. 'Why me?'


	3. Traffic Signal!

_**[Chapter 3: Traffic Signal Chaos!]**_

Heading to Dentech Academy!

It was the next day and Misaki was paddling slowly next to Maylu who was walking next to Lan as she pushed her scooter on their way to school.

"Hey, Lan," Maylu spoked up, "have you heard the latest?" Lan looked over at the red head. "There's some new kid joining our class today."

"I hope he's into NetBattles," Lan stated.

Maylu and Misaki looked at each other before they giggled, but they looked back at him with a smile.

"It's not A he," Misaki told him.

"It's a she," Maylu finished, "and get this?" Now Misaki and Lan where looking at Maylu. "Her dad's rich. And he's the president of Ayano-Tech."

'Damn it,' Misaki thought as she looked ahead quickly, 'I'm so dead.'

"Wow!" Lan said in awe, "are you serious? The game company Ayano-Tech?"

Just then Dex came up and moved in between Lan and Maylu.

"Good morning Maylu, Misaki," Dex greeted.

"Good morning," Maylu song though Misaki didn't say anything.

Dex looked at Lan with a glare.

"I challenge you and blue boy to a NetBattle," Dex told him.

"Bring it on Dex," Lan accepted, "anytime, any-Huh?"

Just then a black limo pulled up and out rolled an ORANGE carpet though some of the kids where saying it was red. Misaki swallowed hard when she saw a blond girl stepped out of the limo with a smirk.

'I'm so dead,' Misaki thought with a dreaded look on her face.

Classroom 5-A!

Misaki took her set next to Lan where both of them jacked their Navis into the computer systems to hang out with the others.

"Seattle down class," Miss Mari told them as she had wrote 'Welcome Yai' on the broad. "I have an important announcement to make." Misaki wished that a hole well open up right under her and swallow her just as the young blond girl looked over at her with a surprised look. "We have a new student joining us today. Let's give a warm 5th grade welcome to..."

"Yai Ayano," the young girl finished for her.

At this the whole class started to talk about her making Misaki wish she could vanish.

"Come on," Miss Mari said she clapped her hands getting everyone's attention, "quiet down please? Yai is coming to us from a private boarding school. And is skipping two full grades."

This cause more talking to take place through out the classroom.

School's Computer System!

Yang stood next to Roll as they all stood in front of a brown looking NetNavi who Yang knew as Glyde.

"Greetings and salutations," Glyde greeted, "with your kind permission, allow me to introduced myself. I am Glyde, Miss Yai's personal NetNavi." He then brought his hand to his navi mark. "Besides acting as her schedule support and translator, I have a vast range of laser blasts for NetBattles."

Yang sweat dropped with a nervous smile.

"I'm Megaman-"

Yang had to cover up her giggles when Glyde completely ignored him and walked right up to Roll.

"Hello," he greeted as he took her hand, "I'm honored to meet you."

Roll blushed when Glyde kissed her hand.

"Oh, what a gentleman," she said.

"Hey, beat it," Gutsman growled.

It was then that Glyde took noticed to Yang who was giggling at Gutsman's lame tries to get Roll before he smiled.

"Ah, Miss Yang," Glyde said making the giggling NetNavi to stop and look at him while the others all looked over at her with wide eyed. "It's an honor to see you again."

Glyde kissed the back of Yang's hand as well making her blush, but she took noticed to the glare that Megaman was sending right at Glyde.

"It's good to see you again as well Glyde," Yang said with a smile as he stood up.

"Huh?"

"Yang, how does he know you?" Roll asked.

"Well..." Yang as started to mess with her figures as she blushed. "That's not really my secret to tell cause it's more of Misaki's."

"What secret?" Megaman asked this time.

"I believe I can answered that," Glyde said as he looked at the blue navi. "Miss Misaki's Father is a famous actor while her Mother is well known singer and her elder twin brother has made the news more then once as the next rising star in acting."

"Hold on!" Megaman yelled in shock, "your saying that Misaki's family is rich?"

"Yes," Yang answered, "it's just Misaki doesn't like to show off that she has money cause of the fact that she's a bit shy."

"I see," Roll said a bit quietly.

"But now it's not just the fact that she's shy," Yang went on, "Misaki just wants to be a normal kid which is why only those like Misaki's family and her families maids, cooks, and butlers knows about her."

"Oh," Megaman said as his eyes soften, "Misaki just wishes to be a normal girl, doesn't she?"

"Yes," Yang answered before she left her head up, "please don't tell the others?" Their eyes widen at this. "Misaki has worked hard to stay out of the spot light. If anyone finds out about her then there's no telling what might happen."

'She really cares about Misaki to hide who she really is from the world,' Megaman thought with a smile, "ok." He nodded his head. "I won't tell."

"Same here," Roll also agreed.

"If Roll won't tell then Gutsman won't tell," Gutsman said making Yang glare at him.

"If you wish for no else to know then I shill not tell them," Glyde told her as he bowed a bit to Yang.

Yang smiled at Roll, Megaman, and Glyde, but she sent a glare to Gutsman.

"Thanks guys," she thanked.

They all sat around talking and laughing for bit longer before their NetOps jacked them out and back into their PETs as it was the end of the school day.

Real World: After School!

Misaki had just unfolded her bike and was just about to get on when Lan came blading up to her with Dex right behind him.

"Hey, Misaki, do you want to come with us to Yai's place?" he asked.

"No thanks Lan," Misaki said.

"She has guitar lessons Lan," Yang said from her PET.

"Alright," Lan said with a nod, "see ya around."

"See ya," Misaki said as she got on and rode away from the school heading home.

"Misaki did Yai say anything about knowing you?" Yang asked.

"No," Misaki said as she let out a sigh of relief, "and I'm grateful for it. What about Glyde?"

"I guess I wasn't as lucky," Yang let out a sigh.

"So Megaman and them know?" Misaki asked with panic.

"Yes, but I made sure to have them promise not to tell Lan and the others," Yang answered/said quickly.

Misaki let out a sigh once again as she headed for home.

Fushichou's residents!

Misaki paddled up to a sat of gates, but stopped so she could push in a key code before the pair of gates opened, she paddle her bike right on in, and up the long drive way. It wasn't long till she had stopped in front of a mansion when Jack walked up to her.

"Welcome home Miss Misaki," Jack greeted.

"Thank you, Jack," Misaki said as she got off her bike.

"Allow me to put your bike away Ma'am," Jack told her.

"Very well," Misaki agreed before she allowed him to fold her bike up and put away before walking inside.

"Welcome home little Sis," Arashi greeted.

"Thanks Arashi," Misaki said as she rolled her eyes, "I'll be up stairs practicing."

"Alright," Arashi said as he didn't look at her.

Misaki let out a sigh as she headed up stairs to her room where she picked up her guitar and started to play looking at the music notes on her PET.

_{Me: Song; You Don't Love Me by Stephanie Mcintosh.}_

I see the blue in your eyes

Baby what are you hiding?

I catch a glimpse of the truth

And it don't look good, no

Yang looked at Misaki as she started to sing along to the guitar music making the pink haired Navi to smile a bit sadly.

I feel the ground fall away

As you fight back the tears

And choke the words

_[CHORUS]_

You don't love me

You can't say it

After all this time

You don't want me

You can't mean it

Tell me your lied

Yesterday everything

Seemed so ok

How can it be that today

You don't love me?

I thought that I really knew

Who you were, baby

But now my world is a mess

And I'm going down

I can't bear to believe

There's nobody else

The reason is...

Yang listened to her NetOp sing the rest of the song before she brought up the next guitar notes for her on the PET as she just listened with a smile.

After School!

It was a boring morning when school started and now it was after school and kids where heading home. Misaki had just unfolded her bike and got on when Lan came blading up to her so the two started heading home together. It was long till they got to the intersection of a street where they noticed something was wrong when no one was moving.

"Megaman, what's going on?" Lan asked.

"Something bad is going down," Megaman answered from his PET, "take a good look at the traffic like on the other side...it's red...actually all of the traffic signals are red. That's why no one is moving."

"I wonder what happened," Lan said in a thoughtful voice.

"Jack me in Misaki," Yang's voice sounded next from her PET, "I'll go directly to the Traffic Control Computer and find out what exactly is going on."

"Lan, jack me in, too," Megaman told his NetOp.

"We're on it," Lan told them as he looked. Both he and Misaki headed over to a light post. "Jack-In Megaman!"

"Jack-In Yang!"

"**Power Up**!"

Traffic Control System!

It wasn't long till Megaman and Yang ended up to in the traffic system and they started to look around quickly.

"The place been attacked by viruses," Megaman told their NetOps.

It was then that Yang noticed a NetNavi, but not just any NetNavi cause it was Glyde making her gasp.

"Megaman look," she told the blue navi next to her.

Megaman looked over to where she was looking before he, too, let out a gasp and they both ran over.

"Oh no," Megaman said as they got to their knees next to him, "Glyde!"

"Hey!" Yang said, "what happened to you, Glyde?"

"Megaman, Yang...beware of the ball," Glyde told them.

"Ball?" they both asked as they looked at each other.

It was then that they both noticed a shadow over them making them look up to see a ball coming at them quickly.

"No Megaman!" Lan's voice sounded when it looked like the ball hit them.

"Yang!" Misaki's voice called.

"Bouncy, bouncy," a clown like NetNavi said as the ball came back to him, "wee! Don't you want to play ball?"

Yang felt her eye twitch in annoyance wanting to hit him.

"So your the clown who messed up all of the traffic signals," Megaman stated.

"Righty-O," the clown agreed, "Wackoman is the name."

Wackoman went for another attack with his ball, but Yang kicked it right back into him before it even hit her, Glyde, and Megaman.

"Hang on Megaman," Lan told his NetNavi.

"Be careful Yang," Misaki added to her NetNavi.

Yang stood in front of her two friends glaring at the NetNavi in front her. Wackoman returned the glare with one of his own, but Yang just looked about ready to delete him when Lan's voice sounded again.

"We need help here Megaman!"

"Catch this!" Wackoman challenged as he sent the ball back at them again.

They had to dodge it this time as it was coming at them two fast.

"Megaman, please tell Miss Yai that the nearest Lavatory is in the traffic control center?" Glyde asked.

"You go that Lan?" Megaman asked his NetOp.

"Got it," Lan answered.

Megaman tried to blast it with Megabuster, but it didn't work.

"Ah, my blaster won't delete 'em," he kinda of complained.

"Games over," Wackoman said, "try and catch this!"

Yang growled when fire surrounded them knocking them to their kneels.

"I do believe we're in trouble," Glyde stated.

"Yeah, could be," Megaman slightly agreed.

"Time to delete you three," Wackoman told them, "enough of this clowning around." He then throw his ball at them again. "Bye-Bye!"

"Alright," Lan's voice sounded.

"We're here to help, you two," Misaki's voice sounded next.

"We're ready," Yang and Megaman told them.

"Then let's do this," Lan said.

"Ok," both Navis agreed.

"Cyber Sword!"

"Wide Sword!"

"Battle Chip In!" both Lan and Misaki said, "Download!"

Yang and Megaman's right arms changed into a sword only their shape and size where different before they ran at Wackoman.

"More wackos," Wackoman said as he brought more smaller version on himself.

"Set 'em up," Megaman said as he sliced through half of them.

"And knock 'em down!" Yang finished as she sliced through the rest of them.

_**Wackoman, Logging Out!**_

Yang blinked when Wackoman logged out before she and Megaman could hit him. They both looked at each other with confusion before they just shrugged just as their NetOps logged them out.

Real World: Traffic Control Center!

"Alright," Lan cheered, "way to go Megaman."

"You were great Yang," Misaki told her NetNavi who blushed with a smile.

"Stupid clown!" a voice yelled out making both Lan and Misaki look over to see a woman. "Not fair!" She had kicked the metal poll making her jump up and down. "Not fair! Not fair!"

"Uh, wha?"

"Um...Lan, Misaki," Yai's voice sounded making the two look over at them.

"Wha?"

"Uh...thanks a lot," Yai thanked as she held out her hand.

"Did you wash your hands Yai?" Lan asked as he took her hand in a shake.

"Your Not My Mother, You Know!" Yai yelled at him making Misaki to giggle.

Heading to Dentech Academy!

It was the next day and Misaki was again paddling slowly next to Maylu who was walking next to Lan as she pushed her scooter on their way to school.

"You know what?" Maylu asked, "Yai may be a spoiled little rich kid, but I think she'll fit right in."

"Hey, do you think that she'll buy us lunch-" Just then Dex came up and moved in between Lan and Maylu.

"Good morning Maylu, Misaki," Dex greeted making Maylu laughed while Misaki let out a sigh. "Lan, I'm not even speaking to you." Dex glared at Lan. "My Parents took away my PET for sneaking into Yai's yard."

"Whatever," Lan said in a bit of a whiny voice, "you didn't have to come with me..."

Just then a pink limo pulled up making Misaki, Lan, and Maylu go over to see Yai stepping out.

"Hey Yai," Misaki greeted, "how's it going?"

"What's up with the new limo?" Lan asked.

"Oh, I told Daddy that I just had to have one in my favorite color," Yai answered, "and get this? It has it's own potty."


	4. Count to Three!

_**[Chapter 4: Count to Three!]**_

Fushichou's residents!

Misaki let out a sigh as she got dressed for the day looking over at a picture that has an older looking woman who looks just like Arashi, an older looking man who looks just like Misaki, and both of the twins smiling then next to that picture was a picture of Lan, Maylu, and her though she could tell that Dex was the one taking the picture with ease, however, Misaki looked back at the family picture.

'They said that they'll be coming home for the NetBattling tournament,' she thought before letting out another sigh, 'and they also said that they'll like to meet my friends.' Misaki hanged her head in defeat. 'I'm doomed.'

"Misaki, you need to be going now," Yang said from her PET on the bed.

"Right," Misaki agreed.

Misaki quickly finished getting dressed before she grabbed her backpack along with the PET before running out of her bedroom.

Dentech Academy!

"Welcome Lan," Miss Mari said in a peeved tone, "when I asked you to be more consistent being late three days in a row is not what I meant."

The whole class laughed at Lan who was setting next to Misaki with a blush before he let out a sigh.

"I really tried to be on time today," Lan said as he placed his head in his hands, "and I would have made it, too, if it wasn't for that chip guy."

"What are you talking about?" Misaki asked confused.

"Well, class, now that we're all here," Miss Mari said making Lan hang his head, "I would like to introduce to you, our guest lecture for today from Dentech University, but unfortunately I can't." Miss Mari looked at her watch. "He's late, too."

Just then the classroom door opened and a man carrying a brief case walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late Miss Mari," he told her, "my name's Higsby."

"No way," Lan said making Misaki to look at him, "our speaker is that crazy chip guy!"

"Mr Higsby, well be teaching all of us about virus busting today," Miss Mari told the class making Misaki feel like banging her head on the table. "He's an expert in the field."

"Yes, I am," Higsby agreed, "as you know we all live in a highly network sanctity were computer viruses posed a concurrent threat."

At this Misaki just tuned out of the lecture feeling bored out of her mind wishing for school to already be over.

Ayano's residents: Secret Hideout!

"Yai, can we opened our eyes, yet?" Lan asked as it was already after school and Yai had them come over to her place.

"Okaay!" Yai said in a sing song tone.

All of them opened their eyes to see a wooden tree house in front of them.

"What is it?" Dex asked, "a bird house for pterodactyls?"

Misaki smacked Dex upside the head with a glare in place.

"Your so rude," Yai told him as she glared ahead though she trying not to laugh when Dex cried out in pain from Misaki hitting him. "Actually it's a secret hideout that I had Daddy built for me."

"A secret hideout?" Lan, Maylu, and Dex asked.

Misaki let out a sigh as she followed them inside the tree house and took in the place.

"Wow," Maylu said in awe, "this place is beautiful Yai."

"Yeah," Lan agreed, "but what's the secret?"

It was that everything changed within the tree house showing computers all over the walls making Misaki sigh.

"Yai, your dad rocks," Dex told her, "uh...what is it?"

At this Misaki face palmed while Yang let out a sigh.

"Observed," Yai answered.

Just then a hologram 3-D screen appeared in front of them.

"Whoa," the three said in awe.

"Tada!" Yai said happily, "you happen to be looking at the very latest in three dimensional NetBattling technology."

"That's awesome Yai!" Lan and Dex shouted while Misaki looked a bit impressed.

"Let's Jack-In," Dex told them, "Gutsman!"

"I'm ready," Maylu agreed, "Jack-In Roll!"

"Don't forget about me," Misaki stated, "Jack-In Yang!"

"Jack-In Megaman!" Lan went next.

"**Power Up**!"

The four NetOps smiled as their Navis appeared on the screen looking at them. Misaki noticed that Yang stood close to Megaman who stood next to Roll while Gutsman stood a bit behind the pink Navi.

"Wow," Dex said in awe, "even your mega munchkin looks huge on this system!"

Misaki rolled her eyes while Lan just smiled not at all defended.

"Whatever," he told Dex, "this why sweet!"

Secret Hideout Computer Systems!

The Navis all looked over when Glyde appeared facing them with a smile.

"Greetings follow warriors," he greeted, "I shill be your opponent this evening."

"But Glyde," both Roll and Yang started when Megaman cut in.

"Wait a sec," he told Glyde, "you weren't programmed to be a battle type NetNavi."

"Yai has supplied me with Battle Chips," Glyde told them as he held his figure up and smiled, "I assure you that I'm quite ready for anything."

"Wow," Maylu's voice said, "he sure seems confident."

"Maybe, but I'm sending Megaman in!" Lan told her.

"Yeah, right," Dex told him, "after Gutsman." Yang let out a sigh as she shook her head. "And I doubt that there will be anything left to fight when he's done."

"He's sloppy," Gutsman said before he throw his fist forward. "Guts Fire!"

"Routine defense," Glyde said, "no problem."

Yang along with Misaki let out a gasp when a purple aura surrounded him.

"Hey, I've heard about that power!" Lan yelled in shock, "that's the Life Aura Battle Chip!"

"Yupper!" Yai agreed with him with a smile, "wait until you see the next one. Download!"

"Hero Sword!" Lan yelled in surprised when Glyde's right arm turned into a sword.

Both Roll and Yang looked at each other as Gutsman fly back from the impact of Glyde's swords in defeat.

"He good," Gutsman said.

"Hey, Yai!" they heard Dex yelled, "that wasn't fair! You were using some of those rare Battle Chips!"

"Who said life was fair?" Misaki asked making Yang to snicker.

"We all have to work with what we got," Yai told him with an amused look on her face, "mine just happen to cost more."

"Whoa," Lan breathed, "Life Aura and Hero Sword! Now that's my idea of a great match! Go get 'em Megaman!" Megaman nodded before he moved to run in when he stopped look behind him at the same as Yang. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Megaman answered, "but it feels like somebody else is in here."

"But how could they?" Lan asked.

"They couldn't," Yai answered, "because this NetBattling arena is equipped with the most advance and expensive security system on the market. Nobody get's in unless I say they do."

Yang looked down with a thoughtful look as she thought over what she heard from Yai.

'I think Megaman was right,' she thought, 'cause I felt someone watching us, too.'

Real World! Next Day: After School!

Misaki, Yai, and Dex stood next to Miss Mari as she typed away on a computer. Misaki looked around wondering where Lan was and wishing that Maylu was still there.

"I wonder where Lan is," Misaki said.

"Don't worry," Dex told her, "you can always count on Lan being late."

Misaki let out a sigh as she looked back at the computer that Miss Mari was using to see that it was getting messed up. Just then all of the windows and doors closed shut locking them inside.

"Good afternoon," a voice said making them all to look at the board to see a NetNavi. "Special classes begins now."

"What are you trying to pull?" Dex asked, "schools out. There's no special class today anyways."

"Yeah Mister!" Yai yelled, "who are you anyways?"

"I am Numberman," the NetNavi answered, "I have taken control of the electronics locks on the doors and windows until our little class is completed." Misaki let out a sigh as she looked at Numberman with annoyances. "There's only one way out of this room! I'm going to give you a little assignment. A test in a form of a NetBattle. Pass it and you may leave."

"He can't be serious," Misaki said in shock.

"Oh, I'm very serious," Numberman told her, "at stake is your rare Battle Chips."

"There are rules about having NetBattles on school property," Miss Mari told him angrily.

"Sorry, but as of right now I make all of the rules," Numberman said to Miss Mari, "I command every system in this school and I say what is and what is not allowed."

"I can't believe this happening here," Miss Mari said with shock before she pointed at Numberman angrily. "You must be part of World 3!"

"WHAT!?" Numberman yelled at her in shock, "I WOULD NEVER WORK FOR THOSE BUNCH OF BACKWARD BUMBLING BURGLERS! NEVER!"

"Alright bring it on," Dex said as he walked forward, "I'm not afraid of you." Just then the water sprinkler came on and drenched Dex. "My Hair!"

'What hair?' Misaki thought with a sweatdropped as she tried not to laugh.

"Rule #1," Numberman told them, "only those with rare Battle Chips may fight my. There is only one human here that qualifies." Numberman then points at Yai. "You."

"Who?" Yai asked as she points at herself. "Me?"

"According to my calculations you have the Life Aura and Hero Sword Chips correct?" Number asked.

"Hold on Light Blub Head!?" Yai asked, "how did you know that?"

"Insignificant," Numberman answered, "if you refuse to battle then I'll destroy the school's computer systems."

"Hey!" Yai yelled at him, "is that a threat? My father is the wealthiest man in Dentech City apart from the Fushichou family." At this Dex and Miss Mari looked at Misaki who looked like a deer cought in headlights. "I'll just ask Daddy to buy the school a new one."

"But what about the Data?" Dex asked as he turned his attention back to Yai. "You can't replace that Yai," Misaki added.

"Well, I'm sorry," Yai told them, "but Miss Mari said that NetBattling on school property isn't allowed."

"You have MY permission, Yai," Miss Mari told her as the teacher gently pushed her forward.

"Alright then," Yai said as she let out a sigh before pulling out her PET. "Jack-In Glyde! Power up!"

As Yai handled Numberman Dex turned to Misaki.

"Isn't Fushichou your last name?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?" Misaki asked with a hint of an attitude.

"Well, doesn't that mean that it's your family that Yai's talking about?" Dex asked again.

"Fushichou is a common last name Dex," Misaki said once again with an attitude.

"Misaki a last name that means Phoenix is not all that common," Miss Mari added in, "as a matter of fact it's not common at all."

Misaki let out a sigh knowing that she wasn't going to got of this one when all of a sudden their attention was again on the board when a familiar blue NetNavi appeared.

"It's Megaman!" Dex told them.

'Thank you, Captain Obvious,' Misaki thought, "then that must mean that Lan is right outside the classroom."

"Misaki," Yang's voice sounded just Dex and Miss Mari where watching the NetBattle now. Misaki pulled out her PET to look at her Navi. "Jack me in so I can help Megaman?"

"Right," Misaki agreed before she pulled out the cord. "Jack-In Yang! Power up!"

Computer System!

Yang landed behind Megaman who's arm was turned into his main weapon.

"Hey, number noggin'!" Yang called out, "did you tell him that you locked everyone inside the classroom and forced Yai into a NetBattle for her rare chips?"

"But who's controlling him?" Megaman asked her.

"We don't know who it is yet," Yang answered, "but it looks like he was smart enough to get into the school's security system and...it looks like he has some rare chips of his own."

"But who do that?" Lan's voice sounded, "it'll have to be some one who knows the security system and how to break in." It was then that it dawned on him. "Wait a minute! Some one who's obsess with rare chips!"

"Hey!" Dex and Misaki's voice sounded next, "it's Mr Higsby!"

"Uh-oh," Numberman said in a panic, "they got our number!"

"To bad," Mr Higsby's voice sounded as well before a screen with his picture appeared, "it just makes it a lot more difficult."

"Mr Higsby!" Miss Mari shouted, "wha-why are these's silly chips so important to you anyway?"

"Silly?" Mr Higsby asked angrily. "there is nothing silly about Rare Battle Chips, Miss Mari! Numberman, roll the doom dice."

'Oh this can't be good,' Yang thought not paying attention to what Yai and Misaki was saying.

"Maybe there's some kind of clue in coded in the walls data base that we can use to help us find the passwords," Megaman spoked up as Yang walked to stand next to him.

Yang looked over at him.

"I'm going to inter phase and scan it," Yang told him making Megaman to look at her, "if there's something there I'll catch it."

Yang walked up to the wall and the two long red strings with yellow ends that's attached to her band moved to touch the security walls. Just then a group of viruses appeared and headed right for Yang making her scream when she noticed till a blast destroyed some of them.

"Mega Blast!" Megaman said as he moved to stand in front of her, "I'll hold them off." Yang turned back around. "Just keep searching."

"Well, do," Yang told him, "wait? I'm getting something. Their letters. D.O.V.E."

"D.O.V.E," Dex repeated, "dove into what?"

"It looks familiar," Miss Mari mussed, "dove. The password is the number of doves that we have at the school."

"Yeah, I knew that," Dex said, "so what's the number?"

"Unfortunately I don't remember," Miss Mari told them.

"You count the doves," Megaman told Lan.

"Ok, hang tight," Lan stated, "I'll be right back."

Yang looked out of the corner of her eyes Megaman who was still keeping the Viruses away from her.

"You know what?" Megaman asked as he blasted some more Viruses, "you guys are a real drain."

Just then a flash of blue shot across some of the viruses destroying them making everyone gasp in shock. When the smoke cleared they all saw a Navi with blue long hair that was tightly tied in a ponytail by bandages and his eyes where covered by a blue slightly clear visor. Yang let out a gasp before a smile appeared on her face.

"Anubis!" she called out.

The Navi looked over at her and Megaman who was glaring at him thinking that he was an enemy.

"If he's here then that must mean..." Misaki started, but she ended up trailing off.

"What does it mean?" Yai asked.

"That Arashi-Nii is here," Misaki cheered.

"Miss Misaki, Yang," the Navi said, "are you two alright?"

"We're fine Anubis," the two girls told him.

Anubis let out a sigh of relief before he turned back to the Viruses.

"Why are you here anyways Anubis?" Misaki asked, "not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Master Arashi was worried about you, Miss Misaki," Anubis answered.

"And you were worried about Yang?" Misaki asked.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Keep focus Yang," Anubis told her.

"Just who are you?" Megaman asked.

"I'm Anubis," he answered, "I'm Miss Misaki's elder twin Brother's NetNavi and there for I'm Yang's Brother."

"You came at a good time Nii-san," Yang told him with a smile.

Anubis nodded at her before looking at Megaman.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Megaman," the blue navi answered, "Lan Hikari's NetNavi."

"Ah, yes," Anubis said, "Miss Misaki did mention that young Lan had a new Navi." Megaman blinked a bit before Anubis looked back at the Viruses. "Shill we keep theses Viruses entertained?"

"Right," Megaman answered/agreed making Yang to smile happy that her Brother and friend were able to work together before she turned her focus to the wall. "What's taking so long Lan?"

"Sorry, but they wouldn't sit still," Lan told him, "there's 34 of them."

"Alright," Yang said, "3, 4. Here we go. Rock and roll!"

It then that Yang moved onto the second wall while Misaki and the others cheered.

"1 down and 2 to go," Misaki said, "what's the next one Yang?"

"Searching," Yang answered, "got it. The second walls password is. T.E.N.N-"

"Tennis!" Miss Mari said in shock, "I remember now! This one has to do with the number of tennis rackets. The password is the total number of rackets the tennis team uses."

"That's great cause your the coach of the tennis team!" Misaki said.

"Come on Miss Mari," Yai stated, "you've to know to this one!"

"Nope," Miss Mari told them, "forgot it."

"I'll go count them guys!" Lan's voice said, "I'm almost there anyways." Megaman and Anubis focused on the viruses. "I've got it guys! There's a total of 63 rackets!"

"Oh yeah!" Dex cheered as Yang put the number in.

"Yeah!" Misaki also cheered, "what a team! One more to go!"

"Numberman!" Mr Higsby's voice said in a panic. "Hurry up! Their breaking through!"

"Acknowledge."

Numberman throw more dice at Glyde as Yang moved onto the next one.

"The last clue is...F.L.O.W-"

"Oh yeah!" Miss Mari cried in shock, "flower! The last password is the number of plotted flowers in the school's yard."

"Please tell me that you remember this one?" Misaki asked.

"Sorry," Miss Mari apologized.

"LAN!" Dex yelled, "move it!"

"Calm down!" Lan told him, "I am!"

While Lan was counting the flowers everyone's attentions went to Glyde just as Numberman unleashed more dice at him.

"Glyde look out!" Yai yelled out in fear.

Glyde was knocked back towards the last wall.

"Hey, Glyde!" Megaman called out to him, "you alright?"

"I'm losing energy," Glyde answered, "if Numberman attacks like that again I'm gone."

"If we don't hurry then we're going to lose him," Dex said.

"Glyde no!" Yai cried out, "keep fighting!"

"Don't worry," Misaki told her, "Lan well come through same how. I know it."

"Roll three dice this time," Mr Higsby told Numberman. "Let's finish him off."

"Affirmative."

"Glyde!" Yai screamed in fear as three dice where throw his way.

"I've got it!" Lan's voice finally said, "the password is 665."

"Alright," Misaki cheered.

"I'm locking it in," Yang informed them.

"Come on!" Yai yelled.

"Area Steal! Battle Chip In!"

Once the last wall was done Megaman quickly jumped into action and got Glyde out of the way just in time as the three dices went off.

"Triple 6s," Numberman said, "my best roll ever!"

"Your rare battle chips belong to me!"

Just as the smoke cleared both Numberman and Mr Higsby noticed that something was off and they ended up shocked when they noticed that Megaman and Yang were both supporting Glyde once the smoke cleared half away.

"What?"

"But how?"

"You never saw me coming?" Megaman asked, "did cha ya?"

"Wide Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

In a panic Numberman tossed a dice at Megaman who just cut it in half.

"I'm sorry!" Number said once he fall to the ground in a bow just before Megaman's sword touched him. "Please don't divide me?"

"Return control to the school's operating system," Megaman demanded.

"As you wish," Numberman told him before he did just that.

Yang smiled as Megaman walked back over to them to help her with Glyde while Anubis just raised an eyebrow which made both Megaman and Yang to laugh at him.


End file.
